The Musketeer
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: This is a J/C story and is about first crushes


The Musketeer

Icheb opened the book to the picture he needed. Walking with it over to the mirror, he compared the picture to the way he was dressed. Smiling slightly he thought he looked pretty good. The tall boots with their cuffs looked great and made him a bit taller that the boots he normally wore. The tight pants looked good on him. Suddenly realizing they needed a bit more up front, he walked over to the chest and took out a pair of socks. Rolling them the correct way, he place them down the front of his pants.

Looking again in the mirror, he nodded as he saw the enormous bulge he now had in front. He was sure she would be impressed when she saw him. His shirt was open just a bit at the top to show off his newly grown chest hair, thanks to the doctor who helped him with it. The white shirt showed off his dark skin. Over the shirt be wore a tunic with gold trim.

Walking over to the bed he picked up a sword sash and placed it over the tunic adjusting it to fit comfortably. Once he felt it was comfortable he picked up the sword and placed it securely in the sash, again making adjustments. Next he picked up the hat and placed it on his head at an angle making sure the feather was going in the right direction. Picking up the gloves, he walked back over to the mirror for a final look.

He thought he looked good. He knew his lady love would be impressed. He continued looking in the mirror as he absently adjusted the socks. He decided to carry the gloves as he could figure out no other way to get them off quickly as he would need to do.

Without a backward glance, he left the quarters that had been assigned to him heading to Sandrines where he knew she was with that MAN! He would take care of that problem! Tonight she would know that she belonged to him. The man would know to keep his hands off her. How dare he touch such a precious being, someone as delicate and beautiful as a flower!

Between his quarters and the holodeck, he received strange looks and shrugs from several of the crewmen he passed. He didn't care as he was on a mission, one that he hoped would change the rest of his life.

Standing outside the holodeck, he reached down into his pants and readjusted the socks. He briefly wondered if he had made a mistake in using them, but Tom Paris had assured him that they would get any woman's attention. Of course, there was only one woman he was interested in getting. He smiled at the thought of how lovely she was. He was sure he was just the man to please her.

As he entered Sandrines several people turned to stare. They watched as he surveyed the room. He found who he was looking for sitting at a table in the back corner deep in conversation. He headed toward them. He was nearly there when they looked up and saw him. Briefly they glanced at each other and smiled, both wondering what he was up to.

Once he reached their table, he walked around to the backside of it and stood between them. Bending down, he caught her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing it, he said, "My lady fair. You look lovely tonight as always - a beautiful diamond among all these fake jewels!" She stared at him opened mouthed, disbelief showing on her face.

Before she or her companion could say anything, Icheb turned toward her companion. Raising his hand holding the gloves, he slapped her companion across the face.

"Command Chakotay, I challenge you to a duel unto the death for the hand of our fair and beautiful Lady Janeway! The sword duel will take place in cargo bay 2 in three days at this time." Bowing gracefully he place his hat back on his head backwards where the feather bent down into his face. He turned abruptly and started out of Sandrines. He got near the table where Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Megan were sitting. Suddenly he stopped, reached down in his pants to adjust the socks. Having trouble and deciding the fair and beautiful Lady Janeway didn't seem impressed with his bulge anyway, he removed them and threw them on the table where the four sat in stunned silence.

Continuing out of the holodeck, he breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning against the wall of the corridor next to the holodeck door, he took a moment and muttered to himself, "That went well if I might say so! Now all I have to do is learn to duel in three days!"

Strutting off down the corridor he returned to his quarters passing several more crewmen who briefly wondered why he was dressed that way.

Back in Sandrines it was perfectly quiet. No one made a sound. Kathryn and Chakotay sat staring at each other. Finally, Kathryn uttered, "He'll kill you!"

"So? He's going to woo you, the fair and beautiful Lady Janeway!" he smirked as he said it.

"And, you'll be dead!" Looking around the room, she spied Paris walking around talking quietly with several people. "And, Paris is already making book on it. Wonder what the odds will be? I could use some replicator rations!"

"Kathryn! My life is at stake here, and you're counting replicator rations!"

"Give me a break! I'm nearly out, and it's only the middle of the month!"

Chakotay groaned. Finally he stood up. "I'm calling it a night."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your quarters?"

He paused to think about it for a minute. "I think I can manage, but if you have nothing better to do, I wouldn't mind."

She stood and taking his arm, they headed to the door.

"Hey, Captain!"

"Yes, Mr. Paris"

"Be sure and place your bet tomorrow!"

"Oh, I will!" At that, Chakotay held her arm more tightly.

They walked in silence, each deep in thought. Once they got to his quarters, they stood outside.

"Do you want me to go in first? Just to make sure it's safe."

"Not funny, Kathryn! We need to get serious here. What in the world brought this on? It's not like Icheb to do something fool hardy. 'Dueling unto death' is not something I would think him capable of either."

"No, it's not. I think he will come to his senses soon."

"Soon? He needs to do it real fast! I can't hurt him. And, to be honest, I don't want to get hurt either. Also, think about it, death is soooo permanent!"

"We'll think of something. Don't worry! I won't let him hurt a hair on your precious head!" She reached out and ruffled his hair. She loved the way he looked with his hair like that. She often wished he would wear it that way all the time. It was perhaps for the best that he didn't. She had a hard enough time keeping her thoughts straight with him around as it was.

"Come in for awhile?"

"No, not tonight. I want to take a long hot bath. Besides you need to start brushing up on dueling." She smiled as she turned and walked away.

He stood watching her as her hips swayed. He thought at least Icheb had taste. Shaking his head slightly, he entered his quarters. He walked immediately over to his computer and brought up everything he could find on dueling. He was trying to find a way out of it more than learning how to actually duel. It was hours before he finally gave up and went to bed.

Chakotay had barely finished getting ready for his shift the next morning when his chime rang. He smiled as he looked at the time. He could rely on her ringing the chime nearly every day at exactly the same time. Rarely was she more that two minutes late. Taking one last look in the mirror, he headed for the door.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, my lady fair!" He bowed gracefully.

"You clown!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

They were both laughing as they headed for the turbo lift that would take them to the Mess Hall. As they got closer to the Mess Hall doors they could hear loud noises coming from inside. As they walked into the Mess Hall, it suddenly grew quiet as all eyes turned to them.

"They're watching us, Kathryn!"

"No, Chakotay! It's your imagination!"

"No, they are really watching us. They know; everyone of them knows!"

As they walked down the line picking out different foods, they finally reached the end where Neelix was standing waiting for them.

"Good morning, Captain! Good morning, Commander! Last meal, Commander?"

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "No, Neelix! The duel isn't for a couple more days. And, what makes you think I'm going to lose?"

"Well…I…I don't but the odds are 90 to 1 against you!"

"Oh, that's just great!" He grabbed the tray and turned away. Kathryn just shrugged her shoulders and whispered to Neelix, "Bad night!" He nodded his head.

Kathryn saw Tom waving to them. She headed over to his table with Chakotay following her. Soon they were sitting with Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Mike Ayala.

"Chakotay, you've got to do something man!"

"What Tom?"

"You've got to do something. You're ruining me! Odds are running 90 to 1 against you. I need you to beef yourself up, strut around, do something! No one wants to bet against Icheb losing! I'm going to be out a lot of money, if you don't do something and do it fast!"

"Tom, I don't intend to help you!"

Tom looked toward Kathryn. She shrugged, "He got up on the wrong side of the bed, Tom."

"How do you know that, Captain? Want to give me a little inside info on that one? Do you realize what the odds are there?"

"No, Tom!"

"But, Captain, if you play your cards right, you could win a lot of replicator rations. Let me win the 'Is the Command team sleeping together?' pool, and I can use the winnings to bank roll the Icheb/Chakotay bets! Think about it! You could triple the fifty rations you have already bet against Chakotay!"

Chakotay looked at her with his mouth open. "Captain, you bet against me too?"

"I told you that I needed the rations! Don't look at me like that, Chakotay. I'm sure things will be alright!"

"Chakotay, you don't look like you did when we were in the Maquis."

"What do you mean, Mike? I look the same!"

"Oh sure! That gut of yours is about 30 pounds more than it was back then. You've gotten slow on your feet. The kid's going to kill you! I have some time tonight. Why don't we meet in the holodeck and go a few rounds? Might help. When was the last time you used your boxing program anyway?"

"Well…it's been awhile. Maybe a year or so!"

They all looked at him and said in unison, "You're going to die!"

He slumped back into his chair. "Yeah, and I probably won't get my dying wish!"

"What's that?" asked B'Elanna.

He turned toward Kathryn and smiled.

"Oh no, Chakotay! No way!"

"Come on, Captain! The poor guy needs you! How can you turn down a dying man? I'll give you two hundred rations if you let me film it!" Tom was excited at the prospect!

Chakotay rubbed his face. "This is really a nightmare. Please someone wake me up! I can't take any more of this. You people are all crazy!" Standing up, he grabbed his tray, "I'm going to the bridge."

As he walked away, he suddenly stopped. Someone in the Mess Hall was humming the funeral march. He looked around, but the humming stopped. As he began walking again, it started again as well. This time he continued walking until he got out of the Mess Hall. As soon as the doors closed, everyone inside seemed to be talking at once. He could hear them and was sure they were all talking about him. Well, he would show them! At least he would put up a fight before he died! Kathryn would regret not giving herself to him! He marched with determination to the turbo lift.

B'Elanna turned to Kathryn, "Captain, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I stop the duel, people will think I did it because Chakotay is a coward. If I let it continue, we might lose him! Any clue why Icheb is doing this?"

They all shook their heads. Ayala ventured a guess, "I think he may be reading novels about dueling and fair ladies, perhaps "The Three Musketeers" or a similar book." he nodded toward her. "He is trying to live out his fantasy. You should be honored that he has chosen you."

"I suppose so. But, I don't really want to be his fantasy. I am old enough to be his mother!" Suddenly she got an idea. "B'Elanna, after the morning staff meeting, report to my ready room."

"Aye, Captain." B'Elanna smiled. She saw the look on the Captain's face. Janeway had a plan. Thankfully! B'Elanna was worried that Chakotay would be hurt, or worse that he would hurt Icheb. If he did hurt Icheb, he would never be able to forgive himself.

After the staff meeting, B'Elanna reported to the Ready Room. She and Kathryn discussed several plans.

"Captain, isn't it against Starfleet rules to duel?"

"I checked them right away, and there is nothing that mentions dueling. I gather dueling went out of style long before Starfleet was formed."

"Great! Where's a rule when you need one? I like your one idea, and you could pull it off. Afterward, no one would believe it any way."

"Do you have anything useful?"

"I don't think so, but Jenny Delany might have. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff she has! I am sure she would contribute. And, you know Jenny! She brags about her conquests and sexual ability, but she would never tell this. She has way too much respect for you and Chakotay! You saved her butt on that planet about a year ago. She said afterward that she would do anything to pay you back."

"Well, she may have her chance. I want you to talk with her, and both of you meet me in my quarters after shift is over. Have her bring what she thinks will work. In the meantime, I will make a dinner date."

"Will do! Jenny can bring what she thinks will help, and I will see what I have. Captain, don't cook for him! We don't want to see him suffer!" B'Elanna was in her element, pulling one over on someone was something she loved doing. Besides this time it was for a very good cause!

Just as she left the ready room, Chakotay entered. He looked at Kathryn like he expected her to tell him what was going on. Instead she began talking about the planet they were nearing. She knew he was curious, but she was not about to tell him her plans. She knew he would try to talk her out of it saying that he would take care of things.

She sat in her chair and looked at him carefully. He had finally decided to dispense with the black dye he was using on his hair. The little gray that he had made him look very distinguished. Yes, he was a little over weight, but nothing a nightly romp in bed couldn't fix. Suddenly she sat up straight! Where did that come from? Smiling to herself she realized that she wanted a relationship with him. She wanted him in her bed as he was already in her heart. He was as much a part of her as the very air she breathed.

Chakotay sat watching the many expressions on her face change. He knew that somehow she was making a big decision. He hoped that he was a part of that decision and that it would be a good one for both of them.

"Chakotay, how about going to the Mess Hall for lunch?"

"No thanks! I would rather starve than go there today!"

"Why?"

"They'll make fun of me and besides, Tom will be angry. He is losing rations because of me."

"They are not making fun of you. They are concerned that one of you might get hurt. As far as Tom goes, he'll get over it!"

"I still don't want to go. How about if we eat here. I have enough replicator rations to buy lunch."

The rest of the day passed slowly. Kathryn could hardly wait for Alpha shift to end. She thought about leaving early. After all she was the Captain! It would be within her rights, but she stuck it out. As soon as her shift was over, she hurried off the bridge and headed for her quarters.

Entering her quarters, she began to strip off her uniform. Quickly she put a robe on over her underwear. She had barely finished putting it on when her chime sounded.

As the door opened, B'Elanna and Jenny entered carrying clothes and bags. Their arms were full. If she didn't know better, she would've thought they had been on a shopping binge. She helped them carry the things into her bedroom.

"Okay ladies, what do you have?"

Jenny held up a dress in bright blue. At least Kathryn thought it was a dress. Kathryn shook her head. Next came white. Another shake of the head. Then came peach; no way. Her eyes widened as Jenny held up a tiny bright red dress. It had a ton of sequins.

"Perfect! Let's see if it fits." Quickly she undid her robe and tried on the dress. It fit like a glove. The dress was very low cut in front and back and came to about a foot above her knees. As she walked around, it slid up further.

"Well, what do you to think?"

"I don't know, Captain. It needs something." Jenny shook her head.

"I've got it. Just the thing!" B'Elanna started rooting through her bags. Suddenly she held up two oval pieces of silicone. "Try these."

Kathryn took them in her hands and turned them over. Looking oddly at B'Elanna she asked, "What are they?"

"They are called Simply Shapers. They will lift your boobs up and out. See on the inside; they attach to your body by adhesive."

"Let me try them on in the bathroom. B'Elanna, get the make up out while I do this."

It took her a few minutes to get them to look the way she wanted. "Here I come!" she called as she opened the bathroom door.

Jenny and B'Elanna both stood with their mouths open. There stood their Captain wearing a 'barely there' dress with her breasts so pushed up and out that just the nipples were covered. Even without the makeup, she looked like a hooker!

Holding up stiletto heels, B'Elanna smiled. "I think these are just the thing."

"Well these," Kathryn pointed to her boobs, "are in my way. I will need help with the shoes." She sat on the bed as B'Elanna put the shoes on her.

"Jenny, take care of the living room while I put the Captain's makeup on her and do her hair."

"Okay. I just can't wait to see you all done up, Captain. You're going to knock him dead!"

Jenny hurried around the living room putting out things that were needed and spraying the room. Finally, Kathryn and B'Elanna entered the room. Jenny looked at Kathryn and gasped. Had she ran into her Captain looking like that on some planet, she would never have known her. B'Elanna had teased Kathryn's hair so that it looked huge on top and hung down below her shoulders. She had put on a ton of makeup, giving Kathryn almost a clownish look: pinkish blush, tons of mascara, long fake eyelashes, bright red lipstick and her nails were painted the same shade of red. She had long drop earrings that hung almost to her shoulders along with a bright red necklace and matching bracelet.

"You look great!" Jenny sputtered. Walking around Kathryn, she checked out every angle. "Wow! Sure we can't take at least one picture?"

"No way! I wouldn't want the whole crew talking. They talk enough about Chakotay and me."

"They wouldn't if you two would just admit that you love each other and move in together!"

"Jenny!"

"It's okay, B'Elanna. I hear you, Jenny. Perhaps it will happen one day soon. For the help you two have given me, I'll be happy to give you a heads up when that happens. I hear there's a lot of money in that pool!"

"You're not kidding, but that's because it's the longest running pool there is! If you do, I'm sure B'Elanna and I would split it with you!"

"I'd be willing, just to put Flyboy in his place!" The three laughed. Kathryn called for time.

"Okay, you two need to get out of here. Thanks for everything. Tomorrow you can pick up the rest of your things. I'll let you know how things went in the morning."

The girls hurried out as they didn't want to be seen near the Captain's quarters.

They had been gone only a few minutes when the chime rang. Kathryn stood and called for entry. As the door opened, he stepped inside. He was surprised as he looked around. The only lights were many, many candles lit throughout the room. The air was heavily scented and soft music played. A bottle of wine chilled in an ice bucket with two goblets standing beside it.

The most amazing thing though was the woman standing before him. He gulped. She looked…well…she looked…different from the way he had always seen her or imagined her to be. Actually…his first thought was that she looked like a hooker from one of the books he was reading.

She approached him quickly before he could turn. Grabbing him she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Her lips pushed against his as her body moved tightly against his. Soon the kiss was over as she pulled him over to the couch. Pushing him down on the couch, she sat on his lap.

"Oh…I have yearned for this moment for so very long!" He was in a daze looking at her breasts for the dress had pulled lower and both nipples were beginning to show. His eyes widened in disbelief as she ran her hands over his chest. "What a man! I need you. I need you so desperately here on the couch, then perhaps the floor and then maybe the bed! My darling I am soooooo in need." She began to slowly unbutton his shirt as her lips made their way down his chest leaving bright red spots. Pushing his shirt slowly off his shoulders and out of his pants, she began to nibble his earlobe. "My wonderful darling, my dear sweet man. All mine!"

He could take no more. He pushed her aside. Mumbling his apologizes, he jumped up and ran from her quarters. He ran all the way to the turbo lift. Several of the crew noticed him running with his shirt hanging around his waist and red lipstick smeared over his face and chest. They just shook their heads and went on. Hardly anything fazed them anymore. After all this was Voyager, not just any ship!

The bridge was very quiet as Kathryn stepped off the turbo lift more than an hour late the next morning. She had stopped in engineering to speak with B'Elanna after she had spoken to Jenny. The three would celebrate in her quarters after Alpha shift. She noticed Chakotay sitting in his chair deep in thought. Sitting down next to him, she glanced sideways at him.

"I don't know what happened, Kathryn. To be honest, I don't want to know, but Icheb called off the duel!"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said that he thinks he needs to look around for someone younger, more innocent" Chakotay spoke quietly.

"I see."

"I…well…I hope you aren't upset about it." She looked at him questioningly. "Upset. You know…I mean his throwing you over to look for a younger woman and all."

Kathryn gave him a sad look. "I'll manage. Somehow I'll get over it. The idea of two of Voyager's handsomest men fighting over me was nice. But, in reality, Icheb needs a younger woman that will grow with him."

"Tom's happy. He was sweating it. Right, Tom?"

"Right!" He turned in his seat. "I don't know what happened either. I would simply hate to guess." He looked pointedly at Kathryn. "Maybe this is one of those times when I need to keep my ideas to myself!" He turned back around and pretended to be busy.

Chakotay leaned over closer to Kathryn. "I have that training with Security tonight. Since I won't be dead tomorrow night, how about having dinner with me then? My quarters, 1900 hours, dress casual, perhaps something red?"

Kathryn's eyes opened wide! Did he know or was he guessing? Would she ever find out? Did she care? Being near him was all that mattered. Yes, she would have dinner with him in his quarters, and she would bring dessert, herself! It would be a night to remember!

************************************************** *********************

Six months later, Icheb entered the holodeck to attend the wedding reception. On his arm was Ensign Carrie Walters, the youngest member of the crew. Carrie still had that fresh just scrubbed look of a teenager. She was shy but very intelligent. She and Icheb had been dating for two months. Everyone thought that they were made for each other. Each one had done so much to bring the other out of their shell.

They talked with several other couples all grouped together. Looking around Icheb saw Kathryn and Chakotay standing together. He excused himself and walked over to them.

They watched his approach.

"Captain, Commander! Congratulations!" He noticed Chakotay looking down. "Something wrong, Commander?"

"Just making sure you didn't have gloves in your hand. I don't want slapped on our wedding night!" The three laughed. Suddenly the music began playing again.

Icheb held out his hand to Kathryn, "Captain, I would be honored." She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

As they danced they talked quietly. "Thank you, Captain for all you did for me. I guess you thought I was pretty foolish."

"Actually, Icheb, I was honored that such a fine young man would have a crush on me. However, it would never have worked. I have loved him for years; he's the other half of my soul. I think you may have found yours." She nodded toward Carrie who was now dancing with Chakotay.

"Yes, Captain, you and I are both very lucky."

As they danced, Kathryn thought that there were times when she hated being in the Delta Quadrant, but then there was times like these. One thing she knew for certain, she belonged here with these people aboard Voyager. They were her family. She caught Chakotay's eye and smiled, content in her happiness.


End file.
